


踱入地狱

by ilovehannibalforever



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon!Hannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, angel!will
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehannibalforever/pseuds/ilovehannibalforever
Summary: 好兆头AU下天使杯和恶魔拔的故事。从路西法堕天到敌基督诞生





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sauntered Vaguely Downward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710743) by [darkpriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpriestess/pseuds/darkpriestess), [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi). 



自他们的父创造世界和他的众多孩子，战争已肆虐了十万年。路西法口若悬河，大谈父对人类的偏爱，造物里森严的等级，蛊惑了他们不计其数的兄弟姊妹。

天堂挥舞着火焰的剑刃，不分敌我地屠戮天使与恶魔，尸横遍野；而新生的堕天者恒河沙数，掌握毁灭的力量。他们崛起于炼狱之火，杀之不尽，如死的黑翳横扫战场，吞噬所经一切。面对黑暗，剑刃碎作齑粉。

兵革互兴，祸乱相踵，终结或胜利都遥遥无期；这时米迦勒降临，身披破空的灿金雷电。然而，他们很快将意识到这也不过是吹影镂尘——这场血战永无胜者。

汉尼拔伫立于战火之外远眺这世界，看见了它所孕育的绝美，可怖又野蛮。路西法嘲笑人类是错付，的确——汉尼拔可以预见这一切的结局。他不会 **堕天** ，也不会遭逐。叛离天堂是他的自由选择，并非出于憎恨人类，而是迷恋。

“这是一个错误。”他兄弟的声音响起，在米迦勒所毁灭的死寂焦土上突兀地回荡。

汉尼拔转身看他。暗色的卷发沐浴在大天使的荣光下。他熟悉的脸上是凛然的怒意，震慑人心又高贵非常。

“我们都清楚这将如何结束。”汉尼拔说。

威尔眯起眼睛。他平举胸前的利剑动摇了一下，几不可见地放低了一点，盘绕剑身的橙色火舌稍许暗淡。“那么你为何跟随他？”

一股无明业火席卷了汉尼拔，他没来得及收敛，手下喷涌出黑暗。这不是他第一次见到它，丑陋扭曲的内在力量的实体具现。光滑的漆黑力场，像蛆虫一样蠕动着，散发出有如腐烂的恶臭。他们的父想必也是一丘之貉，他易于堕落的造物正如自身，而被命作天使。

“我不跟随任何人。”汉尼拔展开双臂，黑暗顺其源源而出，落到地上破碎的尸体上，缓慢但无可抗拒地流向威尔，却堪堪在他的脚下停住。“天堂禁止我们拥有自由意志，但这不正是父造出 ** _他们_** 的原因么？”

威尔的手掌握紧了剑柄，烈焰重又爆燃起来，炽热碧蓝一如他的双眼。“亵渎！”他喊，“天使没有自由意志。”

“啊，再次昭告了我们的父对他新玩物的偏爱。我们只因胆敢尝试这赐予人类的礼物就会被他驱逐。”

“我们没有资格质疑他的设计。”威尔说。

汉尼拔注视着他手腕最微小的颤动，走近一步。“告诉我，若你在这件事上根本没有选择，又怎能如此坚定地维护他的不可言说？”汉尼拔伸出一只手，“跟我来，威尔。做个选择。”

死战的鼓噪在远处继续着，天使正祓除路西法最后的爪牙。他们冷酷无情，以钢铁般冰冷的精确发起攻击，不止消灭物质形体，还有内部的能量——施以完全彻底的湮灭。

威尔闭上眼，眉间印出痛苦的深辙，剑垂落身侧。“离开，”他说。

汉尼拔看见他在威尔心中埋下的怀疑之种开始扎根。尽管仍需汉尼拔时时深耕，灌溉它绽放，他知道这值得等待。等待威尔挣脱奴役，蛟龙得水的那一刻。

 

**公元前1906年**

 

汉尼拔在一处市集的残垣断壁找到了威尔。琥珀色的天光倾洒在屠杀之景上，惨烈又美丽。地平线外，落日耀目的眩光下是雅各的土地，西缅和利未将带着他们所为的消息归来。①

一个女人正跌跌撞撞地穿过他们留下的狼藉混乱。血肉和残尸，刺鼻的硝烟气味。她抽泣着跪下，抱起一具早已杳无声息的尸体，拥在胸前。一个年轻的男孩，不超过十六岁。幽咽低徊的恸哭是肝肠寸断的哀声。汉尼拔对此再了解不过。这是永不弥合的痛苦。

他经过她时，把一只手掌覆上她的头顶，她被血洇湿又干结的乱发。她的呼吸平静下来，不再颤抖。这里发生了什么，又是谁在这天覆灭，这些记忆都在他的触碰下消散。

历史就是个任人拿捏的荡妇。雅各从他的儿子们口中听到这些事件时，言语就早已模糊了真相——他们说底拿被从他们身边偷走了，她的贞洁被偷走而非自愿献出。①在其后的年岁里，底拿自己也将变成微不足道的旁注，这场屠杀也不过会是又一个例子，伟大的主如何对待渎神的迦南人。路西法和他的同族无疑会火冒三丈，自己的战功竟被神盗取。

另一方面，汉尼拔十分享受坐在史官身侧，向他耳语。那些话将会蛊惑人类的心志，万世不返，就算他们的父自己已造成无数毁灭，曲解他的神示也多多益善。让人类反目成仇。

“你可真善良，”威尔的声音从他蜷身的洞里传出，一反常态地驯顺。

“是么？”汉尼拔问。他步入一片破碎的遮棚之下，对靴跟下粉碎的白骨浑不在意。

威尔一如往常，尽管他的锋芒因易朽的肉身容器而暗弱。他翅膀的虚影还在，出于羞耻似的紧紧收在脊椎两侧。他的瞳仁因他的 **荣光** 闪烁着。威尔的赤足脏得无可救药，还有数不胜数的伤痕，几乎交织成片。如果他愿意，威尔大可以加速愈合，但他没有。

“是哪个更残忍？失去的短痛，还是永生忘却至亲之人的长痛？”他在威尔身边蹲下，伸出手想要治疗他的伤脚，威尔猛地躲开，把双足盘在身下。

“别管它。”

他们从来就不该让威尔离开天堂。下到这人间的兵燹废土，恶德横行，尔虞我诈太容易动摇人心。他长出一口气，想要开口，可话语却执拗地不肯离开他的嘴唇。

“为什么？”汉尼拔替他质问，那些威尔自己绝不会允许自己说出口的话。自从路西法 **堕天** ，再没有天使敢于质疑他们的父。“为什么他做出这些脆弱的造物，声称爱他们，又放任这一切发生？为什么让底拿和她的王子得到幸福，只为日后暴虐地从他们手中夺走？更有这些只因幼稚的贪婪就遭屠戮的人类，他们本将愉快地追随他天选之人的传统，无知且无辜。为什么？”

“我无权质疑他的意志。”

“的确。”汉尼拔同意道，“我会再给你一两个世纪。”

威尔眯起眼，那是汉尼拔回忆中天使的荣光。噢，自从他离开天堂，他对那里的记忆日益消泯。所有那些他发誓永不忘却的美妙细节，都沦为他叛离的代价。但他们无法把威尔夺走，无法彻底夺走。

“我不像你，汉尼拔——我永远不会像你一样。”他嘶声道，向丢在身侧的武器伸手。他没有举起它，目前没有，但滚烫的战意在二人间慢燃。

“自从我们上次见面，你再没有举起过剑。”汉尼拔说。

威尔嗤笑一声，放开剑柄。他的手转而在大腿上握起，如此用力以至于指节泛白，仿佛只有这样才能阻止他在此时暴起，把汉尼拔就地正法。“人类自己做得够多了。”

汉尼拔轻哼一声，放肆地欣赏阔别经年后的每一个细节。表面的——威尔棱角分明的下颚，他四肢的形状和长度，在暮色中闪光的垂肩卷发。在那皮囊之下，潜藏于眼底的阴影，是他过去所认识的那个天使——

正如汉尼拔一样离经叛道的天使，无论他怎样否认自己的天性。威尔，他的剑刃暴虐又优雅地横扫战场，万物俱焚。

“也许是因为你知道一旦再次举剑，你将再也无法放下。”

“当心，汉尼拔。你的人皮正如我们脚下的一样不堪一击。”

汉尼拔微笑，预见到威尔追随命运的那一天。

**公元前1375年**

 

在 **堕天** 之前，汉尼拔一定曾见过威尔的笑颜，但他早已忘记。威尔正催促着基比亚②惊惶的妇孺通过大门，面容的每一道线条都刻着怒火和悲伤。他们身后，追兵的喧哗愈发刺耳，城市付之一炬。他依然绝美不可方物，从来如此，即便满面尘土，长发缠结。汉尼拔的画作不及他万一，即使像这样，即使他的荣光已因人界的岁月而黯淡，他的羽翼不过是道虚影。

汉尼拔不记得威尔的笑容，但他别无二致地思念它。

“你为何帮助他们？”汉尼拔问，“他们难道不是汝父之敌？”

威尔抬眼，而那——称不上个微笑，但他阴郁的表情放松了，他的眼睛有了亮光。汉尼拔立即知道，这将是他愿耗费数百年用炭笔重现的绝美胜景。

“他们是无辜之人，”威尔简短地说，“ ** _儿童_** 。这与我们的父无关，人类自相残杀无需他的帮助。”他抱起一个蹒跚学步，正挣扎着跟上队伍的孩子，汉尼拔落在他的身侧。在他们后方，追兵把一个男人拖进巷子，撕开了他的喉咙。一声不成人声的惨叫，伴着血流迸溅之声。

“不是？他们难道没有奸淫滥杀一个无辜的女人，一个天选之人？上帝难道没有拱手把他们送到以色列其他支派的屠刀之下？”②

“那一族被蒙蔽了双眼。”威尔说，下颚固执地绷紧，似曾相识。“并且心怀恐惧。以色列四方离乱，她的首领只是做了任何人类的行事，攻击最近的目标，谴责其后果。你为什么来这里，汉尼拔？只是为了对我吹毛求疵？”

“我来邀请你共进晚餐，但你似乎抽不开身。”一支箭矢破空而来，汉尼拔抓住它，又投掷回去，刺穿了箭手的心脏。

“你不需要进食，恶魔。并且你想必能找到比我更好的陪伴。”威尔面露疑色，但他的嘴角抽了抽。

“人界其乐无穷，威尔。你会拒绝上帝的礼物吗？放任人类独享？”汉尼拔问。他实验了数不胜数的香料，而且终于找到某人打造了完美的土灶，这样肉质将入口即化。

威尔张口欲言，突然一个男人斜刺里冲出，手中高举利剑，向着那个脏兮兮的孩子扑去。不假思索地，汉尼拔瞬间起手，生生拧下那人的头颅，颈骨戛然崩裂，鲜血喷射而出，染红了墙壁。他转身面对威尔，他的手已经握上腰间的剑柄，那婴孩仍天真无邪地被他抱在怀里，小手玩弄着他的卷发。他眼里的嗜血杀意汉尼拔再熟悉不过，早已在战场上见过千百回。

“假如我不在这里，”汉尼拔深呼吸一次，感到胸中升起敬畏。“你会拔出那剑吗？”他渴望再像过去一样，目见他的兄弟遍身浴血，覆军杀将，长剑斩破空气，声若龙吟。

威尔注视着他，眼神晦暗，这时一栋房屋里响起一声喊叫，被落下的孩子无助的哭号。

“使你沦落到这般境地的不正是你对知晓一切的狂热吗，汉尼拔？”威尔把那个小女孩推进汉尼拔手中，转身奔向建筑。

“知识永不嫌多。”汉尼拔庄严地对那个孩子说。她咯咯笑了，把脸埋进他的脖子，显然赞同得很。他们身周，屠杀放缓了速度，变成刺耳的庆贺和绝不会错认的酒醉呼喝。

威尔带着另一个孩子回来了，衣衫褴褛，满脸泪痕。“父母都死了。”他阴郁地说，“我们得把这些人领出去，我不认为他们只杀了一晚就会收手。”他伸手要接回那个小女孩，她抽噎一声，更紧地抱住了汉尼拔。

威尔眯起眼睛。“你对她做了什么？”

“什么都没有。看到有人喜欢我胜于你这么难以置信吗？也许如果你不时微笑一下，人们会更喜欢的。”

“我不喜欢笑。”威尔抱怨道，但他的嘴角又动摇了。“好啊，那你带着她。不许耍花招。”

“我不会。”汉尼拔保证道，斜眼觑他。“这出信任戏码是不是表明我可以期待你在晚餐露面了？”

“权宜之计，不是信任。并且不。我不与恶魔同食。”

“啊。”汉尼拔通情达理地点头，“你无疑将度过一个充斥着小孩和自责的愉快的晚上。”

威尔夸张地叹气道，“汉尼拔，如果你接下来的十分钟不闭上嘴，那么你不朽的永生都将一个人吃晚餐了。等这些人都安全了你再烦我，我绝无二话。”

事态明朗，汉尼拔想。他有的是耐心，他等得起。威尔终有一日将摆脱枷锁。

 

TBC

 

①雅各，以色列十二支派先祖，西缅、利未与下文底拿是其子女。唯一的小女儿底拿去见示剑城的妇女，被示剑城主之子示剑玷辱，西缅与利未得知后便以诡诈杀尽示剑所有男丁，掳掠财富。

②基比亚，便雅悯支派所得地业中的一座小城，位于耶路撒冷之北约十二里。因为这城的一匪徒，将利未人在犹大伯利恒岳父家中所接回的妾，玷污凌辱致死，而激动以色列别的支派，彼此联合如同一人，聚集攻击基比亚城，便雅悯人反从他们各城里出来，要与以色列人打仗，被以色列人几乎杀灭净尽，所剩下来的只有六百人（士十九全，二十全）。


	2. Chapter 2

**公元前1126年**

一千年里，威尔走遍了世界的所有角落，而无论他怎样寻找，他一刻清明也未寻见。他看到了一切以天父之名作下的腌臜勾当，残忍行径，见到了肆虐埃及的灾祸。江河溢血，在酷热里发臭，引来无穷的蚊蝇和恶疾。泡疮灾，饥荒，黑暗灾，每一次法老拒绝神示的要求，威尔都看着上帝降下天罚，冷硬他的心肠。①

汉尼拔在最后一灾的哭丧中找到了他，那是法老又一次出尔反尔，举兵进攻犹太。

“这就是自由意志吗？”他问道。

威尔已力倦神疲，无力与他辩论神学；他几天来一直在安慰那些失去爱子之人——富人，穷人，奴隶，无一不因苦涩的悲恸哭泣。现在他开始为那些暴尸荒野的人挖掘坟墓。在尸体入土之前过得太久了，但成山的数目让及时的安葬绝无可能……

“你不应该去东方了吗？”

“你总是将人类之罪归咎于路西法和他的恶魔，”汉尼拔说，“尽管我们都知道，并不是撒旦指使了人心。”

威尔惊诧于汉尼拔加入了他——汉尼拔不是第一回帮忙，但这次不一样。他总是高高在上，从不屈尊插手人间的琐屑。帮他埋葬尸体太过了。威尔纤弱的皮囊屈服于这苦役，他在地上重重坐下。

承认无法理解神的设计，这是罪恶吗？他很久以前就不再身居其中。

汉尼拔挖好了墓穴，在威尔身旁的地上坐下，没有近到足以接触。如果威尔想，他可以轻而易举地抹去人类肉身的疲乏；而他真正想要的却是放任，让他的身躯卑躬于这力竭的沉重，接受汉尼拔静静给与的抚慰，把头歇在几寸之遥的肩膀上。

但他什么都没做。他们只是双双静坐于友善的沉默，直到威尔的良心阻止他，直到他重又回到眼前的劳役中去。

当约书亚接替摩西成为犹太领袖，威尔也在场。他踏平迦南，只让威尔回忆起路西法的堕天使大军，反叛天堂，残杀手足，毫无怜悯之心。每一个男人，女人，孩子，每一只野兽，强大或弱小，覆灭于约书亚手下的亡魂，他们的死竟成上帝的恩惠。②

当耶利哥城倒塌，艾城陨灭，巴勒斯坦陷落，威尔都在场。他看着利未人主动献出自己的妾让人奸污致死，之后又肢解她的尸体传送各地，好让以色列各支派联合起来讨伐便雅悯人。威尔的每一个部分都因这彻头彻尾的邪恶尖叫，但他管住了自己的舌头。

杰克总是在为上帝的行为辩护。迦南人十恶不赦，其罪当诛；他们的存活将威胁以色列人的整体。威尔只希望他也能这样简单的非黑即白。

然而，威尔曾混迹于这些人中，他知道这远要复杂得多。他们无法简单归结于一种典型的罪恶，或是动机。正如上帝选择的人一样，他们既可罪大恶极，亦可功德无量。母亲对孩子歌唱，传颂祖先的史诗，借着篝火编结发辫。夫妻出于纯粹的爱意而结合。

但威尔袖手旁观了所有的一切，即使他的肌肉因怀念剑柄的手感而抽搐。真是滑天下之大稽，天堂和汉尼拔都在他的耳边诱惑，要他顺从本性，重拾利剑，大开杀戒，对罪人降下天罚。

亚比米勒③并不比来到他阵前的正义之师更邪恶。他杀死七十个兄弟以称王，但若比起那整支溺毙于红海咆哮狂澜的军队④，或是那死去的每一个头生子女，这又何足挂齿？区区七十人，又怎敌得过那耶利哥城破，约书亚大军铁蹄践下的全城百姓平民？

但当亚比米勒带领他的人与示剑为敌，把一千人烧死在塔里，他终于失去上帝的偏爱。

威尔在提备斯等待他。那里的人民正如示剑人一样，慌不择路，躲进高塔。也正如先前一样，威尔知道亚比米勒将把那塔付诸一炬。

他的军队攻进城池，在不及奔逃的城民中屠杀出一道血路。一个男人跪倒在士兵脚下，怀中紧紧抱着大哭的孩子，不超过七岁，头破血流。“求你，”他乞求，“我们与你们的王无冤无仇。”

那士兵挥起剑，欲将这对长幼一并斩杀——对于威尔，时间放慢了，这景象难以忍受地定格在他眼前。在那一刻，一切尚未到来的漫漫世纪赤裸地铺陈在他眼前，荒芜惨烈，尸横遍野。一切人类对涂炭生灵的借口。

更溯回那已经过去的世纪，该隐高举石块，砸落亚伯的头顶。该隐不是第一个手刃兄弟之人。若不是路西法巧舌如簧，他们的手足本不会 **堕天** ，人类也将永世生活于宁静。

威尔拔出了剑，只在片刻的自我怀疑之后。已经太久了，他的心也抗拒于他的念头。然而他的身体却不假思索地，跟随纯粹的本能而动作。手中剑身的重量旧所熟习，让他安慰，正如他的羽翼在背后倾力伸展，耀然而出，即便肉眼所不能见。

威尔猛冲向前，体内的 **荣光** 澎湃暴涨，在那士兵劈剑之前他的利刃就刺穿了他的躯体。威尔将全身重量压上，剑身没柄。

自那刻后，战役仿佛只消几秒就结束了，只有提备斯的遍地尸首昭告事实。亚比米勒死在了塔下，死于一介妇人之手，他的兵士被威尔杀尽。

在抗拒本性那么久之后，威尔本以为他的感受将会不同。欢愉，大义，羞耻，罪恶，任何感受——任何感受只要不是这行将吞没他的无边虚无。地狱汹涌的黑暗将缠上他的脚踝，把他拉下归宿之地……

“天使？”

“不，”威尔的声音破碎，“不要那样叫我。”

汉尼拔不发一言，但威尔知道他就站在身后。“你怎么每次都在？”威尔开口，摩挲着他的剑柄。它因鲜血而湿滑，因血液干结而发粘。“每一次，就好像你——”他停下了，以免说出任何让自己后悔的话，但天堂一样会知道的，知道他内心的真相。

“好像我能听见你的怀疑，穿过迢迢千里呼唤着我？”汉尼拔炽热的手掌覆上威尔的颈后，安慰地拂开他的发卷。威尔试图不要向那触摸靠去，但他无法自已，他的人类肉身求之若渴。“无论人世际涯，或是天地鸿沟。”

“我以为——”威尔说，喉结上下滚动，“你说话的方式，让我以为那会……”茅塞顿开。正义得偿。像是终于明白他是为何被创造若此——而非他们的父的一时错误。

汉尼拔一直在诱惑他，而他正中圈套。威尔抽身脱离他的手，腕部急转，剑尖瞬间抵上汉尼拔的咽喉。意料之中地，那恶魔镇定自若，威尔不会如他所愿。他归剑入鞘，站直身体。他把羽翼收回肩胛，挠腕骨传来阵痛，因那终于重获自由的力量被迫蛰伏。

“在你问之前我先回答，我不会与你同流合污，恶魔，永远不会。”威尔说，“我不是什么薄志弱行的人类，只要你吹嘘几句血肉的美味就会动摇。我知道更高的极乐，与我们的父共度永生。”

汉尼拔脸上闪过一丝失望，但立即换上了那种威尔痛恨的假笑。“只要你来，总有你的位置。”

威尔发誓这永远不会发生。

那一晚，他躺在床上，他周身的火焰跳跃着涌上天花板，杰克的声音从中传来。“主看到了你今天为他做的，他很高兴。”

一部分威尔想要翻过身，蜷进被子里，闭上眼，像一个真正的人类那样沉入梦乡。“我不认为我能再做一次。”

“你生来为此，威尔。”杰克的声音低沉蛊惑，隆隆作响。他本想安慰，但适得其反。“我们需要你。没有多少天使能像你一样——在人类之中而保持本性。”

威尔憋回一声轻蔑的鼻音，又或者是一声抽噎。 ** _你错了。你错的离谱。_** 他狠狠地咬着舌头，直到尝到鲜血。 ** _我今天几乎屈服了——而我甚至不确知我屈服于何物。_** “我没有你想得那么强大。”他真正说出口的只是这句话。

“如果你怀疑自己，不要怀疑上帝。”杰克说。他的话语有种不容置喙的锋刃。“成为他的 **武器** 。”

 

TBC

 

①埃及十灾

②约书亚占领迦南

③亚比米勒称王，与示剑人反目，进攻提备斯，战败被杀

④摩西分海


	3. Chapter 3

**公元前480年**

山谷底部被不计其数的营火点亮，连接成片不分彼此，但汉尼拔从中箭步穿行而过，目不斜视，追随着他心中隐隐跳动的忧虑。没有哨兵喝住他，没有战士看向他。他用黑暗包裹周身，像一件斗篷。他平安无事地走到三个士兵身边，他们正沉默地坐着。他走近的时候，其中两个突然想起自己还有要紧的事没做：而第三个眼都没抬。

“你好，威尔。”

威尔继续擦拭着他的剑，一言不发。他看上去很糟，汉尼拔想，即便在这样昏暗的光线下。他双目无神，不是来自于战争的疲乏，或者说不来自于任何事。

“介意吗？”

威尔耸肩。“我介不介意有区别吗？”

“确实。”汉尼拔承认道，在他身边坐下。“我带了酒。比你喝的糟粕强，我肯定。没有毒。”见威尔没有伸手接过酒囊，他补充道。“加之你并未发誓不与我共饮。”

“我想没有。”威尔说，但他仍然形容憔悴。他拿过酒囊，往嘴里挤进一些酒液，露出惊喜的表情。“好酒。谢谢你。”

“不客气。”汉尼拔说，痴迷地看着他，看着那酒让他的肌肤染上薄红，眼里燃起光亮。篝火为他镀上金色的轮廓，一如他记忆里依稀的模样。他们多久没有这样并肩而坐了？不是剑拔弩张，而像友人一样。他深呼吸，踌躇于如何开口。“威尔，我很担心你。”

“担心？”威尔皱起眉。“什么时候恶魔开始担心天使了？”

“恶魔也会担心朋友，难道不是吗？”汉尼拔说道，而威尔对此嗤之以鼻，呛住般地笑了一声，眼里却全无笑意。“我听闻你向杰克要求调任。”

“现在连这也关你的事了吗， ** _吾友_** ？”威尔摇头。“而且杰克拒绝了。说这个任务‘非我不可’，谁知道什么意思。”他注视着篝火，语气冷下来。“不用替我操心。”他嘲讽地举酒，又把酒囊丢回汉尼拔手里。

“杰克只把你当作武器。一件趁手的工具，仅此而已。他利用你消灭我们父亲的敌人，尔后弃你如敝履。”

“噢，看来你是确实关心我了？真是那样你怎么不离我远点？”威尔嗤道，“为什么几百年一直纠缠我？”

“因为你在受苦。”汉尼拔柔声说，“而你本不必。”

威尔迅速地眨了下眼，移开视线。“我受的苦无关紧要。我是个战士。我听从上帝的命令，即便我并不理解。”他叹了口气，用手盖住脸。“这一切，你不累吗？”

“打扰你吗？”汉尼拔微笑，“从不。”

“不止是那个。我是说这里，这个世界，这些人。”

汉尼拔抿了一口酒。“不。这里其乐无穷，威尔。目见身历的一切。至于人类——”他笑了，“他们创造艺术，音乐、诗歌——于身周之人之物中发掘美丽。而那些暴力与恐惧，只是硬币的另一面。”

“可我感觉只看见了暴力和恐惧。”威尔喃喃。

“不一定非要这样。我可以向你展示这世界的万千奇迹。”汉尼拔期待地向前倾身，“跟我来吧，威尔。我们可以暂时抛下这场战争。”

威尔盯着他，几乎像是赞同了。“你真的很担心我，是吗？不需要。我很好。”

“但这些人不。”汉尼拔阴郁地说，“希腊人被背叛了。就在眼下，薛西斯正率领大军逼近温泉关，明天中午你们就会被包围。你赢不了的。 ** _跟我来_** 。”①

威尔轻笑，几不可见，却让汉尼拔的心尖揪了起来，像是什么未知之物正破土萌发，一阵酥麻。“多谢你的好意，汉尼拔。很好的酒。”他重又看向火焰。

走到威尔身后扼住他的喉咙只消几秒；酒使他松懈，麻痹了平日里滴水不漏的防御。威尔徒劳地挣扎，试图拿到身旁的剑；但汉尼拔身经百战。威尔很快失去意识。

“不如剑战优雅，”汉尼拔评论道，用肩膀扛起威尔，“但是非常有效。”他看了一眼威尔反抗时在他手臂上留下的抓痕，正在缓缓地渗血。他可以轻易地治好伤口，但不知怎么的，他感到那样不对。是威尔给了他这些伤痕。也许这就是威尔自己从不用力量疗伤的原因，而放任它们结痂留疤。像是地图，证明他所到之处，所做之事。血的证言。

 

**————————**

 

威尔睁开眼。有那么一会儿，恍惚中他以为自己回到了家，但记忆随即潮水般涌入，他的胃里翻江倒海起来。他被困住了，困在这疼痛的躯壳，这求死不得的苦刑。他翻身吐了，粗暴地避开抚过他眉心的手，尽管他的身体无比渴望靠进那触摸里。

“当心，”汉尼拔说。“喝下这个。慢一点，除非你想再吐一次。”

“发生了什么？”威尔问。他的喉咙干的发疼，几乎像尖叫了三天似的。“那场战争怎么样了？”

汉尼拔意兴阑珊地耸肩，把杯盏递给他。“蜂蜜水。是为了你的嗓子好，我料想你不会去治愈它。”

威尔喝了一口，环视四周。这座房屋不大，由石头建造，家具舒适而不铺张。从开着的门外，他看见了花园，薰衣草和橄榄树，还有一望无际的海面，风平浪静的无垠深蓝。几乎让人宽慰。

“这是哪里？”他问，“你为什么带我来这？”

“只要你想，这里归你了。”汉尼拔简短地说，“没有人能打扰你。如果你不想要我的陪伴，即使我也不会。下次你心血来潮想要做些蠢事，让自己被杀掉的时候，来这里。”

“这就是你说的自由意志的结果吗？你不喜欢我的选择，所以就不让我做选择。”威尔困难地吞咽道，“你没有权利干涉，汉尼拔。你为什么要在意我的事？”

“我在意你，尽管你很难接受。我不允许你轻贱你的生命，而闭眼不见这世界能够给予你的苦难之外的美妙。”

“我不会死的。杰克会马不停蹄地把我拉回来，你明知道。”这一点威尔确信无疑，在那次谈话之后。至少他很高兴之前自己忘了这事。

“在多少个百年之后？你真的认为，带着这些怀疑和困惑你可以在天堂无忧无虑？”

“为什么不，就因为你不可以？”威尔嗤笑，“你没有你以为的那么了解我，汉尼拔。我不属于这里。”

“也许。”汉尼拔沉默了很久后开口。“但我比你以为的更了解你。你现在已经历太多，再不能满足于那里。若你寻求平静，那这里正是它的所在。这个岛屿上没有人，也不会有船只在这里靠岸。我相信这里有一只狗将要生产，但也只有它了。”

“作为交换？”威尔慢慢地说，但他早已知道答案。汉尼拔从不无私奉献。

“你的保证，保证你不再故意伤害自己。你大可以成为杰克的武器，惩治邪恶，对抗地狱，但一旦你感到那刀刃转向自己，回来这里。”

威尔点头，闭上双眼。“我保证。”

“那么我就留你一人休息了。”汉尼拔弯下腰，在威尔的发顶印下一吻。“需要什么就叫我。”

当威尔再次张开眼，房间空无一人。

 

TBC

 

①希波战争的温泉关战役。


	4. Chapter 4

**公元前6年到4年间的某时，某地**

 

尽管汉尼拔保证除非威尔召唤他，他将不再打扰，但威尔一直预备着他又不请自来。毕竟，恶魔什么时候信守承诺过？头几年无事发生，威尔告诉自己他很喜欢这样。不管是天使，恶魔还是人类，没有任何生物能够像汉尼拔那样激怒他。他总是知道哪些话能让威尔一点就着，简直一针见血到让人厌烦。

没有汉尼拔纠缠不休，吹毛求疵地挑出每一个上帝计划里莫须有的缺陷，每一个不合时宜的严苛戒条，每一个威尔心底里黑暗的冲动，在人间的日子真是容易多了。

威尔再不能否认汉尼拔有多么心如明镜。他当初为什么被派驻到人间的原因不再重要。大天使接受上帝的命令，转达杰克，后者指引威尔的剑刃，斩除邪恶。威尔已经学会了享受其中。

天父赐予这些生物自由意志，他们又是怎么挥霍它的？噢，威尔见过了每一种罪恶，从贪婪和色欲到强暴和谋杀。人类恶贯满盈，简直像是这些还不够似的，他们甚至在祭坛上供奉异教神灵，向妖魔献上祭品。他们如此愚钝不化，竟不知顶礼赋予他们生命的神。

威尔征伐人间，所到之处无人不知，无人不惧。有时他想象汉尼拔会说什么，当他提到他们父亲的圣明和慷慨。现在他已成为主复仇的右手。

岁月流转，单是想象汉尼拔的话渐渐不再让他满足。威尔可以回忆起汉尼拔堕天前，他羽翼上的每一片羽毛，纤毫毕现，和他嗓音的旋律，想象他的皮肤如何被自己的剑刺穿。

然而这些都无法纾解威尔每一次毁灭异端神庙时，胸中燃烧的渴望。震耳欲聋的寂静，广阔无垠的逼仄，方圆千里没有一个活物，漫天星斗冰冷又遥远，像他们高高在上的父一样。手染异教徒的鲜血，威尔一直期待着那奔马的蹄声，皮革的摩擦声，钢铁铿锵，还有汉尼拔的嗓音——平滑圆润，优雅如抒情诗，嘲讽他终于还是沦为自己所不齿的杀手。半是自弃，半是盼望。

正是那时，威尔终于恍然意识到，自己如此渴求那地狱恶魔的陪伴，竟已远甚于天堂人界的一切。

诞生之初，他最先听见的是神的低语，而他现在震惊于自己和天堂已如此疏远。一部分的他为这顿悟而痛苦。他原先根本不愿离开，在人界的头几百年对他堪比折磨，身陷丑恶的人性，远离家的宁静。而现在，他跟恶魔又有什么区别？至少他们是自己选择了 **堕天** 。

而另一部分，因为关乎汉尼拔而被威尔视而不见的那一小部分，却告诉他这样再好不过。在天堂里不存在 ** _自我_** ，只有无尽的集体意识。他还要在他们中间生活多久，才会终于明了汉尼拔之所见？

或者他们早已经知道了？这就是他们为什么把他放逐至此？

这些想法大逆不道，威尔忿忿地把它们扼杀在萌芽里。他穿过朝圣者的人潮，侧耳倾听智者的布道，耶稣基督的降临；提醒自己上帝的避讳，直到那些词句化为颂歌，像是给他沸腾的思绪敷上镇痛药膏。当他闭锁自己的头脑，他看见了那片汉尼拔赠予他的海洋。他再也没有回去过；他承受不起这份礼物。

一个闷热的春日傍晚，威尔独自来到耶路撒冷城外，坐在一处破屋的墙边，看着米迦勒的荣光照亮天空。他第一次听清了天堂的唱诵，历历可辨，那是加百列在吹奏号角，带领着天使的合唱。为了人类的救赎而唱响，为了神子的降生。

可这又把他置于何地，一柄只为复仇而生的武器？在这个崭新的世界他要如何自处？舌尖的佳酿变得酸涩，威尔咽下嘴里的酒，把剩下的泼在地上。

“上帝之子，”他身后响起一个声音——威尔胸膛里那颗人类心脏立时颤栗起来，一阵酥麻流遍周身——那声音的语调是大不敬，“他的独子。回答我，brother，那使我们沦为何物？”

一股暖流没来由地漫过了威尔，与夜晚的滞塞空气和刚入喉的辛辣酒液格格不入。温暖于他的熟稔之人，同袍兄弟。温暖于尽管他在上帝眼中是个彻头彻尾的失败，依然有一个灵魂愿为他锲而不舍，义无反顾。

 ** _我想念你_** ，威尔想说， ** _你从来没有看错我。我属于你，胜过天堂_** 。但汉尼拔想必早已心照不宣。

 

威尔接过汉尼拔递来的酒，给他让出一个容身的位置。意料之中，那是上好的醇醴，满溢无花果和葡萄香气，入口甜美绝伦。

“汉尼拔，”威尔问候道，语调平如止水，一点听不出他心里翻涌的欢欣雀跃，“我还没有呼唤你。”

“你有。不是只有上帝才会听见祈祷。”

“我没有——”威尔抗议道，却不由红了脸，他的渴望已经足以达到祷告的程度了吗？他又喝了一大口酒，抖动了一下翅膀，仿佛就为了确认它们还在那似的。

“我本想早些来，”汉尼拔说道。他在威尔身边坐下，距离近到威尔可以透过他的长袍感到肢体的温度。“但直到现在，我都不敢确定你欢迎我的出现。”

“啊，”威尔仰起头靠在墙上，眺望着漫天繁星，勾起一边嘴角。“所以你就想乘人之危？”

汉尼拔的目光有如实质地落在他身上，虔诚地描摹着威尔的轮廓，如面对神祇。威尔没有出言制止。“我不会夺走非你自愿献出之物。”

威尔陷入沉思，回味着口中的酒。“你像个欺骗者那样说话，”他开口，但并不真的施压，“你觉得我很容易误入歧途么？”

“我不会带你出城的，天使。”汉尼拔戏弄地挑眉。“就这一次和我共餐，想必不会染黑你的翅膀。退一万步说，至少你可以告诉你的上级，这样我今晚就没法挑唆任何无辜的灵魂了。”

汉尼拔对威尔了如指掌，所以威尔才不得不踏入这显而易见的圈套。拒绝，那么汉尼拔无论怎么发泄都会被归咎于他，虽说这是他们二人的共谋。在那一刻，比起愤怒，威尔反而感到感激；他第一次接受了汉尼拔的邀请。

也不会是最后一次。

“带路，恶魔。”


	5. Chapter 5

**1099年6月**

 

一切发生如电光石火，威尔恍惚地想，瞪着那片海洋——好吧，其实只是一片小湖——环绕他身周的，焦黑尸体的海洋。上一秒他还在带领惊惶的难民逃离耶路撒冷，逃离进军的铁骑，可刹那间就从山坡上冲下咆哮的军团，一心展开血腥的屠杀。他还能怎么办？

他的剑尖仍然跳跃着微弱的火焰。威尔两眼放空地看着它，震惊于刚过去的一分半钟。那些尖叫，噢那些尖叫，它们是——如此 ** _美妙_** 。不，不，不，不是美妙绝对不是。 ** _骇人_** ，对，应该是这个词，他如释重负地想，这样好多了。鲜血喷溅，在空中划过优美的曲线，将落的残阳让那血弧折射出虹色；濒死的悲鸣，那些人类在复仇天使面前战栗，徒劳地躲避必死的命运。毫无美妙可言，绝不。他注视着手上的血，等着他的剑冷却。

“至少他们不会死于痢疾，”威尔自语道，“这些血腥的战争到底有什么好处？”

“你是指除了建筑行业和就业率上升吗？”他身后响起一个声音。威尔叹了口气，转过身去。他早该知道的。

“你好，汉尼拔。”

“威尔。”汉尼拔翻身下马，胸有成竹于他的马将会一步不离。他总是有最好的马，但他从不选择黑色的坐骑，不像别的恶魔。威尔几百年前曾经问过为什么，对方屈尊纡贵地表示那么明显会是 ** _庸俗_** ，并且他——汉尼拔——不是什么低阶恶魔，需要每次都靠这种小手段表明身份。这是一匹高大的母马，足够乘坐两人；威尔雀跃起来，尽管这是个可疑的陪伴——只要汉尼拔在，那么很快他就可以有热水澡泡了。

“我不明白他们为什么来得这么快，我以为至少还有一天时间。”威尔说。这不像是汉尼拔通常会插手的事，如果他诚实的话。战争让他感到无聊。 ** _庸俗_** 。

汉尼拔诚实地耸肩。“这不重要。以及，你救下了那些市民，做得好。我肯定他们一停下尖叫就会感激你的。”

他们是在尖叫，威尔意识到。他们没命地逃开了，离他远远地，嘴里疯狂地祈祷。他敢发誓他在那些绝望的胡言乱语里听见了“ ** _伊弗利特_** ”①。

“我很惊讶看见你这样。”威尔说道，“我是说，怂恿士兵强奸和谋杀？你还不如用蜂蜜怂恿蚂蚁呢。不像你，是吧？”

“我亲爱的威尔，”汉尼拔走近一步，用一只手捧住威尔的脸颊，“我没有试图怂恿他们。我是在怂恿 ** _你_** 。”

威尔大笑。“怂恿我什么，做我的本职工作？这么多年了还是老一套么，汉尼拔？”威尔只希望他的语气更自信一点。汉尼拔眼底不明的光亮让他瑟缩，他身上沾染的血开始干结，黏腻湿冷。

“我见过不可胜数的惨死，威尔。天使，恶魔，人类。没有一桩像是那样。没有一桩饱含着那样纯粹的愉悦。”

威尔想要张口反驳，却一个字也说不出来——他从不擅长说谎，汉尼拔不费吹灰之力就能看穿他。他感到恶心。

风呼啸而过，扬起汉尼拔暗金色的头发。即使在这黑夜里，威尔也能看见他眼里狂热的光亮，远甚崇敬，而近虔诚。有那么一会，威尔晃神之间竟好像看见了汉尼拔身后的羽翼，比如墨的夜空更深，壮美惊心。

“你的苦难可以终结，就现在，此时。做个选择。拥抱自由吧。”

 ** _为什么_** ，威尔绝望地想， ** _为什么你能美丽至此？_** 他退后一步，握紧利剑。

汉尼拔扬唇微笑，坦然跪下，屈膝于威尔身前。“你知道这样阻止不了我。”

“的确。”威尔说，“但我可以享个几年清静。”

他挥起剑。

马焦躁地嘶鸣，拱他的肩膀。

“他会回来的，看着吧。一个好恶魔不甘于地下。”威尔说道，靠在马身上。闭上眼，就这一下……

马不耐烦地刨了刨地，又推了他一次。

“哦。 ** _噢_** 。你要带我去哪里吗？”那里最好有酒。和热水澡。和床。他坐上马背，疲倦地随着马而去。

一团天堂的光晕砸在他面前，炸起一个暴怒的声音。“ ** _威尔_** ！来我办公室，马上！”

威尔犹豫了，但最终汉尼拔留给他的东西占了上风。他用脚跟一夹马腹，马扬蹄疾奔，激起一片飞扬尘土。

杰克等到明早就好。

几个小时后，威尔穿上了那帐篷里的便服。这样已经很好了，他告诉自己，这里有满桶的好酒。床上铺满松软的毛皮，桌上放置着新鲜水果，最棒的是——还有一汪温泉，芬芳扑鼻。这里是他这些天住过的最好的地方。

不过那些丝绸挂毯有些过分了，威尔心想，还有那张汉尼拔留下的便条也是。上面只有一句话。

 ** _好好享受_** 。

这太自由意志了。

“你不在，就没那么有趣了。”威尔向空气举起酒杯。他还没有醉，但夜幕初降，泉水正暖；而且杰克也不会来烦他。

“他大概被你的阿拉伯风情装潢吓坏了。”威尔说，被想象中汉尼拔的表情逗笑了。那团光一路跟着他到了这里，现在正没头苍蝇似的在帐篷的入口乱窜，好在那些大喊大叫消停了。

也许汉尼拔不在确实没那么有趣，但也没那么恼人。

一点都不有趣。

两桶半下肚——顺便一提，真真是好酒——威尔承认自己犯傻了。他不仅马上要挨一顿调度处的臭骂，而且还向汉尼拔拱手交出了他想要的。他放任汉尼拔影响自己，施展无意义的暴力。更糟的是，汉尼拔现在发现了威尔灵魂的裂隙，他以后只会不停地，只为诱使他滑入黑暗。

可嗜好杀戮当真是个缺点吗？威尔身为天使，天使不就是上帝的战士？他为杀戮而生。他被 ** _创造_** 若此，杰克不止一次这样告诉他。就算他比别人更享受屠杀的过程，那也不意味着他就会堕入黑暗。这只说明他是个好士兵。仅此而已。

**_如果真是这样，你为什么杀了他？_ **

威尔把自己裹进毛皮里，紧紧地闭上眼。汉尼拔早晚会跳出来，还有他荒谬的理论和烦人的问题。到那时威尔会准备好。

他不会再让汉尼拔得逞。

 

**————————**

 

很久以前，威尔对回归天堂爱恨参半，他抗拒那只为了再次被驱逐的极乐。

这些天里，他只剩下恐惧。

“你想干什么？”杰克在他面前俯下身，他的影子如压顶泰山，他的翅膀因怒火而展开。“我们以前谈过这个了，威尔！我给你擦屁股已经焦头烂额，现在又给我来这出？地狱甚至给我们发了一份官方谴责！”

“这是战争时期，杰克。他是个恶魔！我们不应该消灭妖邪，毁灭他们吗？”

“在末日时期是这样没错。在荣耀时期，我们会肃清他们，一劳永逸。但是现在，我们得维持平衡！光明和黑暗。善良和邪恶。你懂不懂？”

“那我为什么在那里？这到底有什么意义？我难道不是 ** _他的_** 武器吗？”

杰克凝固了。

“你是在质疑神圣计划吗，威尔？”

威尔深呼吸——在上边并不需要呼吸，但他当了太久人类，早已忘了怎么停下。天堂现在于他如异乡，只剩下他无法理解的荒谬条框。

“不。”他撒了谎，“从不。只是……”

**_只是这一切都说不通。我分不清那条路是好的了。我不再理解上帝的意志。_ **

“杰克，我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。不会有第二次了。但我感觉你有事瞒着我。”

杰克盯着威尔。“当然有。我也不可能全告诉你。但汉尼拔……他很棘手。难以捉摸。”

**_就像我一样。_ **

“地狱宁可他不要在底下乱惹麻烦，所以他们又把他赶回地面上了。当然，是经过了一阵适宜的再教育之后。”

“地狱告诉你的？”威尔问，努力忽视心底因为“再教育”这个词泛起的恐慌。

“你不是唯一一个失去不同阵营朋友的人，威尔。汉尼拔回归之后，你盯住他，不要再做蠢事。”杰克拿起一支笔开始写字，“解散。”

威尔离开了，第一次在被驱逐的过程中感到如释重负。他好奇多久之后汉尼拔才会回来。

 

TBC

 

①伊弗利特(Ifrit)，伊斯兰教精灵(Jinn)的一种，是伊斯兰神话中堕天使伊布利斯(Iblis)的后裔，拥有驾驭火焰的能力。通常以邪恶身份登场，力大而狡诈，头生双角，全身包围在火焰之中，居住于不见天日的地下。


	6. Chapter 6

**1349年 夏**

 

汉尼拔到达时村庄一片死寂。没有野狗，没有牲畜。鸦雀无声。灼人的热浪让一切活物都落荒而逃。一两具焦黑的尸体在尘土里腐烂，没有镇魂的圣歌，也没有收尸的葬人。

好吧。是几乎没有。

他在酒馆里找到了威尔，麦芽酒的仓库被破门而入。

“这不全是我喝的，”威尔口齿不清地说，挥舞着一个半满的酒杯，“快进来。”他颓唐地瘫在地上，脸上满是泪痕，但现下并没有在哭。他的眼神空洞无物，这样的眼神汉尼拔在来路上见了千百回——不堪重负的灵魂只求一死。汉尼拔在威尔身边坐下，后者哼出一声轻软的鼻音，倒在他身上。

汉尼拔总体来说并不厌烦痛苦的尖叫，但四周绵绵无尽的绝望确实让他神经衰弱。这里没有一丝美感，毫不艺术——只有永无止境的悲痛。他跟随瘟疫的脚步穿过城镇，教堂的丧钟一刻不停地敲响。牧师嘶喊着，警告上帝的暴怒，狂乱地呼吁人们忏悔，但于事无补。从来如此。上帝对人类的冷酷自始至终，视如刍狗。

“这就是终结之时吗？”威尔喃喃。他身周萦绕着疾疫的死气和恐惧的酸涩，无疑尽力救助了村里每一个人，徒劳如飞蛾扑火。汉尼拔摇了摇头。

“不。如果是的话他们会告诉我们。”汉尼拔自己其实并不确定，然而担心这个并没有什么用。他用一只手臂环过威尔，愉快地发现后者没有试图甩掉。“我们以前见过这种疾病，威尔。你记得的。”

“不像这样。”威尔说。他转头看向汉尼拔，痛苦而困惑地睁大眼睛。“他们全都 ** _死了_** 。有些人逃走了，但是剩下的……”

“城里情况更糟。”汉尼拔安慰道。至少这里很安静，不去想臭味的话。他想起在牛津城里不顾一切抱住他坐骑的那个人，满眼癫狂。 ** _求你了先生_** ，那个男人说， ** _求你，我的孩子全死了_** 。

那匹马一周后就病死了。

“我什么都做不了，”威尔恍若未闻，继续说道，“他们求我救救他们，可我不能……”

 ** _上帝本可以_** ，汉尼拔想，摩挲着威尔的发尾， ** _他钟爱的孩子数以百万地死去，而他袖手旁观。他并不比关心我们更关心他们_** 。说这些没有意义——他们的父在威尔的头脑里种下怀疑，比汉尼拔更快。他对威尔确信无疑，一如既往。

“来吧，天使，”他站起身，把威尔拉起来，“我们离开这里。”

“去哪？”威尔阴郁地说，脚步虚浮，“整个世界都要死了。还有不要那样叫我。”

“不是整个世界。”汉尼拔说，“我知道一个地方。”

 

**————————**

 

事情的发展出人意料。应该说出他意料。肯定在汉尼拔计划之内，可是威尔意识到自己有多配合的时候早已为时太晚。他们太多次浴血于同一片战场，即使兵戎相向，太多次共饮美酒，在汉尼拔那顶滑稽的帐篷里。

如果非得穿上人类皮囊，大可以顺便享受其中美妙的快乐。天使也不例外，只要他们愿意，虽然他的兄弟姊妹们没一个想明白这点。肥美的烤肉，香滑的乳酪，清凉药膏，丝绸织物，比起干瘪的面包，酸痛的双脚，还有粗粝的皮革，何止好了一星半点？

由俭入奢易，而威尔从来过的是俭的日子。

那次在君士坦丁堡，威尔在回忆时认为，是转折点。地球上的数百年时间使他与天堂疏远。当然了，大道理还是那样：不要质疑上帝的意志，投身于上帝的伟大计划中去。可剩下的不过是……繁文缛节。

所以那会儿，他们正懒洋洋地躺在浴池里时汉尼拔表示，威尔平日里的暴躁做派生成的负面情绪，虽说浓度低，但胜在频率高，反倒比汉尼拔身为恶魔的日常工作效率多了。威尔熟练地反驳道，大概汉尼拔也得承认做了什么好事才能抵消呢。

诚实地说，那时威尔已经认识了汉尼拔几千年，他皮笑肉不笑的脸也早该让威尔立刻叫停这段关系了。

然而，他不得不承认，有一个汉尼拔这样的人作为后盾非常有用。没几个天使在地球上生活过，更别提像威尔这么久。没有天使能像他一样了解人类，深谙他们的缺陷，瑕疵，还有毋庸置疑的美。

但汉尼拔可以。

汉尼拔了解人类的友爱善良 ** _美好_** ，正如威尔明白他们的残忍丑陋憎恶。实际上，威尔敢拿自己的翅膀打赌，汉尼拔一点也不想看人类灭绝。作为整体的人类。

噢，他倒是会和人类个体玩些小把戏——挑出落单的，扭曲的灵魂，成为他的朋友，怂恿他在旁门左道上越走越远。威尔目睹了太多这样的事，甚至能看出每个受害者身上汉尼拔的影子，就像画家隐蔽的签名。他们共同组成一个故事，讲述汉尼拔对人性的迷恋和随之的后果。汉尼拔热爱人类，以威尔从未理解，更难仿效的方式。

这真的那么糟糕吗，当威尔把那些无可救药之人领进汉尼拔的门槛？如果威尔要在将之就地抹杀和任其自寻死路之间选择，为什么要踟蹰不决？人类的性命脆弱如纸，他已没有精力纠缠细节。

当他意识到自己力量有限，那条路将引向疯狂。

而相对的，汉尼拔的存在为世界带去光明。威尔经常想，为什么他堕了天，而自己却留存于父亲的荣光之下，当所有的表象都支持着相反的结论。汉尼拔以大师之姿挥毫，光影在他的炭笔下栩栩如生。汉尼拔与智者同行，不限于时代，观察鼓励他们的哲思数论，科学之辩。汉尼拔启发作曲者创作媲美天堂圣歌的乐章。所有这些的同时，威尔藏身于暗影，不闻不问，放任人性从旁而过。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**文艺复兴时期 威尼斯**

 

十五世纪的到来对威尔而言有如旭日东升。他的身周突然充满了生机，文明的火焰雀跃地燃起，一切恐怖骇人的过去恍若未存，在进步耀眼的光芒中飘散如烟。依然有战争——威尔怀疑永远没有停止的一天——但已不是从前那样。

汉尼拔在诺阿莱运河旁有一座金碧辉煌的宫殿，带着海水的气息。墙上绘制着炫目的壁画，华丽的马赛克贴满了入口处的地面，家具装饰以金线钩织的佛罗伦萨厚绸。

威尔从没见过这样的穷奢极欲，哪怕在最豪华的埃及宫殿和罗马采邑，更别提习惯了。他从来都四海为家，完成杰克的任务之后随处栖息。他像游览博物馆那样在四层楼高的建筑里闲逛，几乎一碰不敢碰那些汉尼拔多年来搜罗的昂贵精细的玩意。

威尔从没想过留下；这些天他随时可能被派去远东，或者刚果王国，或者任何二者之间的犄角旮旯。留在一个地方对他毫无意义，可他却一次又一次地回来。料理完卢森堡的事情之后，他拖着酸痛疲惫的身躯来到这里，汉尼拔的仆人们为他准备了热水澡和装着珍馐美馔的骨瓷盘。

尔后，他穿上一件滚了镶边的睡袍——奢靡程度简直滑稽——其价格极有可能超过了他所拥有的每一件衣物的总和，动作的时候面料像液体一样滑过皮肤，让他浑身都不自在。威尔慢慢地走过门廊去找汉尼拔。

他在一间火声噼啪的房间里找到了他，浅淡的烛光照亮了四壁密密匝匝的书架，每一个都被书籍塞的满满当当。汉尼拔安静地看着他用手指拂过书脊，有些因翻阅或岁月而老旧，但每本都一尘不染。他不禁注意到，许多书无疑是某些手稿仅存的孤本，世人本以为它们早已散佚。威尔因这个想法而口舌发干。他直到现在才意识到该保存这些历史，但当然了，汉尼拔早就想到了。

威尔从书架旁抽身，走向火炉旁的汉尼拔。桌上放着一个装满了深红酒液的水晶瓶，汉尼拔为他慷慨地倒了一杯，在他坐下时递去。威尔不得不咬住下唇才没有因为坐垫美妙的柔软触感呻吟出声。

汉尼拔看得清楚，他的眼睛映着火焰，像红宝石闪着光。“愉悦并不是罪恶。”

威尔并不确定。愉悦导致诱惑，而诱惑通向深渊。他发现在汉尼拔身边时，自己很难想起，在哪里曾体会过久未拥有的宁静和归属。他与汉尼拔碰杯，喃喃自语，“凡事适可而止。”

瓶中酒很快就喝完了，他们于是下到汉尼拔的酒窖，再开一瓶。他们向对方倾诉数年来的经历，威尔不再讶异于汉尼拔所做的善远胜于恶。那并不是他的罪的借口，威尔 ** _知道_** ，理智上知道。可他深埋的，惊弓之鸟的破碎内心却说，不是这样。

归路的某处，酒力渐渐卸去了他肌肉的紧绷，那织物的触感不再让他厌烦而是舒适。空气里隐隐弥散着汉尼拔浴室里精油的香氛，混合着阳台吹来的柔暖夜风。威尔并不需要睡眠，但这逐渐形成了习惯——躲避世上尘俗。

然而今晚，睡意像一条温暖熟悉的毯子那样裹住了他。又有可能是汉尼拔的嗓音，语调低沉舒缓，娓娓道来他对一位青年画家的劝诱。有一位天使要蒙羞了。那位天使想必得使尽浑身解数好赢回那个男孩儿，或者至少使他不再受恶魔的诱惑。

过去了寂静的几秒，威尔意识到自己一定是睡着了。他让自己清醒过来，发现汉尼拔正看着他微笑。“抱歉。”

“你无需道歉，”汉尼拔说，但威尔发现他并不在意。

“我大概得睡觉了，”威尔感到四肢发沉。

“你可以再待一阵。”他们都知道这是什么意思。

杰克要是听到这个会气炸的。隔着安全距离监视汉尼拔是一回事，和他居于同一屋檐下就截然不同了。杰克已经针对他们俩频繁的见面表达了不赞成。

可是……威尔憧憬地看着环绕身周的书堆，又呷了一口酒。抛开物理层面的愉快不谈，想想吧，杰克在唾沫横飞地发号施令时，才意识到威尔身处何处。

“一两天应该没事的，我想，”威尔最后说。

汉尼拔往杯中倒了些酒，开口道，“凡事适可而止，天使。”

杰克的反应正如威尔想象的一样壮观，夹杂着众多威尔敢肯定是现场发明的唬人词汇。威尔从床垫上坐起来——他从没有睡过这么软的东西，这真是天堂——拉开窗帘，

威尔耐心地等待杰克收声，虽然他很可能只是停下来换气。“以前在齐国有这么个人，哦大概一千多年前吧。孙子，一个将军，有点像个冷酷无情的混蛋，但也是个狡猾的谋略家，我有一次听见他说， ** _亲近你的朋友，更亲近你的敌人_** 。”①

“你要有底线，威尔。”杰克说，威尔可以听出他因为压抑暴怒而紧紧抿着嘴。有时候威尔觉得杰克当天使甚至还不如他。

在背景音里，威尔听出了阿拉娜的声音，突如其来一阵思乡之情。他听不真切，但如果闭上眼，他能分毫不差地回忆起她的面庞。当然，他也无法避免地会想起她在自己身边时一直带着的忧虑表情。威尔忿忿起来，咬了一口舌尖让自己回神，等着他们说完话，显然是关于他的。哦，真是眼中钉啊。

杰克清清嗓子。“我知道你在下面出外勤和这里不一样，”他说道，“我可能不喜欢，但那个叫孙子的家伙确实有点道理。”

就是这句话。威尔又住了几个星期，一点点地蚕食汉尼拔的书籍和红酒收藏，直到杰克把他派去罗马。之后，寻找别的落脚点似乎多此一举，毕竟汉尼拔是一位如此好客的主人。

几周变成了几个月，一年，不知不觉中他们已经一起住了十年。汉尼拔很少离开当地，在政治和商贸中自娱自乐。威尔有时会去法国和苏格兰，或者坐船去土耳其帝国，每次都带着更多的动物回来。

威尔从没养过宠物，因为他无法在一个地方定居够久。但哪怕是在客栈里辗转的时候，他都很招流浪狗喜欢。它们去哪都跟着他，大概心想着他会分享晚餐，他也的确总是这样做。

汉尼拔没有发表评论，不论威尔带回的是勃艮第迷路的纯种猎犬，还是某次回家路上在威尼斯城外发现的杂种小狗。威尔把它们洗干净，喂得饱饱的，后者报答以绝对的服从。

下一条是在布尔萨和安卡拉②之间的路上救回的希欧多尔，皮包骨头，脏得看不出颜色。威尔把它清洗干净，梳通毛发。“这是一头狼，”汉尼拔说。

威尔把撕碎的烤鸡放在手心喂给它，希欧多尔小心地叼走，锋利的牙齿一点也没有碰到他的手。“是吗？”

汉尼拔喜爱地微笑起来，威尔的心跳漏了一拍。“你对付危险的生物很有一套。”

 

TBC

 

 ①出自电影"教父续集" (The Godfather 2)的对白：There are many things my father taught me here in this room. He taught me: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. 曾被误认为源自孙子兵法, 或马基雅维利（Niccolo Machiavelli）的"王子"。

②布尔萨（Bursa），土耳其西北部城市。安卡拉（Ankara），土耳其首都。


	8. Chapter 8

<VIII>

**1602年 英格兰**

 

整整两世纪，威尔和汉尼拔近乎和谐地住在一起。当中确实有很长一段时间威尔离开去了新大陆，汉尼拔差点就要出于好奇跟去了，只是西班牙的无敌舰队让他抽不开身。威尔回来时，他在伦敦找到了汉尼拔。

威尔最后的一批流浪狗几年前死了，见他又带着一只新的出现在家门口，汉尼拔一点也不惊讶。它快乐地瘫倒在餐厅壁炉旁，威尔在桌上放下一大袋似乎是食物的东西，坏笑起来。“一直是你在向我介绍新鲜玩意，”威尔把手伸进袋子，摸出一个奇异的遍布尖刺的水果，他显然费了点能量让它保持原样，“现在轮到我了。”

除了菠萝、土豆、南瓜、番茄，和以上所有的种子，威尔还带回了一捆气味馥郁的深色豆子。“这是可可豆，”他说，声音里雀跃的期待根本藏不住，“阿兹特克人用蜂蜜和辣椒调了味。我想你应该可以发挥一下你的魔法？”

正如威尔两百年前第一次为他带回咖啡时那样，汉尼拔收下了这些宝藏般的礼物。多年过去，威尔对他人越发不屑一顾。每一次完成任务，每一次亲手施以正义的杀戮，他都愈加退缩回自己的内心，一视同仁地回避人类与天堂，然而总是一如既往地回到汉尼拔的门前。正是这一点使得这些举动尤其重要，这个念头在汉尼拔胸中温暖地停驻。

虽然正是冬季，他们依然把种子种下。威尔在汉尼拔的花园里穿行，拂过每一垄土，把他的荣光注入苗圃，保证幼苗茁壮成长。只消几天，种子纷纷萌芽，几周后花园里就飞来了蜜蜂。

汉尼拔用剩下的果实做起了实验，创造或炖或烤的新菜式，威尔就是他热情洋溢的志愿者。他真正的兴趣所在是那些药草和香料。汉尼拔花了几个世纪的功夫，才找到最适宜的混合调料，让威尔因极致的美味忍不住呻吟，几乎寡廉鲜耻地把手指上的酱料都舔净。

可可也是这样。汉尼拔练就了完美的烹饪方法，把可可焙烤之后磨成细粉，混入威尔一同带回的芬芳香草，糅以蜜糖。他将之定形成小小的方块，浓郁香醇，美味绝伦。入口之后威尔不禁闭上了眼。

“我现在不确定这不是一种罪恶了，”他说。

汉尼拔因为眼前的景象舔了舔唇——威尔终于从任务的舟车劳顿中恢复，他的眼袋不见了，新剪了头发，刮去胡茬。他晒黑了的皮肤在烛光中显出蜜色。他的脸颊泛起红潮，不是酒醉，也不是火光。

“如果你要 ** _堕天_** ，”汉尼拔开口，又停下，威尔抬眼与他对视。既非愤怒，亦非惊惧，而是纯然的好奇这话语将会通向何方。“我可以想到远更愉悦的方式。”

要么威尔的反应确实如此，要么他演得过于逼真以至于汉尼拔无法分辨他的表情是不是假装的。“我怎么有点怀疑呢。”威尔又咬了一口，再一次闭上眼，睫毛颤动，吞咽时享受地唔了一声。汉尼拔挪了挪坐姿，把一条腿架在另一条腿上。

有一千种回答在汉尼拔的舌尖打转，但他现在最不想的，就是在他们终于养成了某种友情和同居生活的时候把天使吓走。汉尼拔有整个世界的时间让威尔回心转意，倒向他这边。汉尼拔将让他深思熟虑，心甘情愿地堕天，就像自己一样。

“也许，剧院？”汉尼拔提议道。就在昨天，从市场回家的路上，一群清教徒在剧院区外拦住了他们。语无伦次，表情疯狂，他们向人群大喊大叫着舞台的邪恶。听起来那无异于赌博和卖淫的贼窝，偷窃和酗酒的温床。虽说汉尼拔个人认为这个理由就足够让他去拜访了，但他大概理解出了差错。

“我听说莎士比亚写了新戏。”

威尔瞥了他一眼。“他不就是那个写泰特斯·安特洛尼克斯①的吗？剧院是用来躲避现实的，汉尼拔——鲜血谋杀和食人我在现实生活里已经看够了。”

“这部是喜剧，天使，”汉尼拔信誓旦旦道。

威尔嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨了什么，但他并没有说 ** _不_** ，他们离开餐桌让仆人打扫，走向各自房间准备更衣的时候也没有表示反对。他现在精神正好，饮食优良，休息充足，这让他更容易接受汉尼拔的建议。即使是鼓噪吵闹的人群都没有让他丧气，直到他们看见了河边逗熊②的人群。

汉尼拔对残忍并不陌生，他也确实喜欢鼓动人们屈服于黑暗冲动来取乐；但这种事索然无味，强迫无力反抗的动物争斗至死。他们路过的时候，他放出一缕神识，游走于人群中，寻找一个容易下手的目标。

那些栓熊和狗的人确凿无疑是要一个不落地下地狱了，尽管他们的灵魂乏味到令人发指。他的确可以让他们犯下更深的罪恶，但这就失了汉尼拔手中必不可少的艺术性。他扫过人群，目光停在了一个二十不到的年轻人身上。瞳色深黑，肤色终日不见阳光似的惨白。他似乎感觉到了汉尼拔的凝视，抬头看了过来，目光交汇。

这个不一样——他来这里不是为了观看折磨熊，而是希望看见形势倒转。逗熊之戏里事故并不少见；不费汉尼拔吹灰之力。一个高傲的贵族蛮横地推开人群，一个暴躁的男人破口大骂，某人挥出了拳头，整场骚乱向逗熊的圈地越挪越近。

正是让栓熊者分心的时机——那个黑眼少年几乎不需要汉尼拔传去的暗示，他把手伸过栏杆，猛力一拉那人的后领让他失去平衡——瞬息之间熊就扑住了他。惨叫被人群的惊呼淹没。

“汉尼拔。”威尔状似责备道，但他的声音里充满娱乐，嘴角的笑意几乎绷不住。

那个男孩飞也似地逃走了，一团混乱中也没有人在找他。不过，事后汉尼拔在街上看见了他，躲在剧院后幽暗的小巷里。威尔被坐在他们身边的贵族拉去喝酒了，在阴郁的皮囊下浑身散发着天使的魅力；他们当时在演员常去的酒馆里打发时间，而威尔从不放过免费喝酒的机会。

汉尼拔等到人群之声远去才接近那个男孩。 ** _兰德尔_** ，他们视线交汇时他在那男孩的心里读到。“是你……是你做的。”兰德尔嗫嚅道，汉尼拔走近他。他的双眼在月光下不详地闪烁着，像因极乐而癫狂的人，“是你让那个人死的。”

在过去的一千年里，汉尼拔时常探取人类的思想；没有什么能让他惊讶。兰德尔的思维和大多数人迥然不同，但也不是他见到的第一个。这个男孩并非性本恶。就像任何一个天使一样，不管堕天与否，汉尼拔大可以把手覆上他的头顶，去除蒙蔽了他的错念，但好奇心战胜了他。

“看着那头野兽杀死他的感觉并没有你想象的那么好。”

兰德尔没有装样；他的脸上一丝羞耻、尴尬也无，只有纯粹直白的激动，他用力点头。“他不配当这样一头高贵生物的猎物。”

汉尼拔抬起一只手，在空气里意味深长地划过兰德尔下颚的线条。“恰如其分，考虑到那头熊生存的状况。但如果是身无枷锁的猎食者呢？”

兰德尔的呼吸窒住了，他脑中闪过的画面一览无遗地投射进汉尼拔眼中。他手下所有不如人意的杀戮。起初笨拙生疏，逐渐技艺娴熟。不消说，那些心无戒备的妓女和贵族从未对这样一张纯真的脸有过丝毫怀疑。

一个想法逐渐成型——一个实验。威尔已经离开了十年，远离汉尼拔的影响，他很好奇威尔会对兰德尔如何反应。他会坚持拯救这个男孩吗，把他领回上帝身边？还是会拔出炎剑，祓除邪恶？

威尔有可能不喜欢这个礼物，但这没有违背他们的协议，而威尔对他的火气从来都很快就消。“我知道一个地方，那里有证明你作为真正掠食者地位的挑战。”

威尔在一家酒馆里醒来，脸朝下地趴在一个黏腻肮脏的桌子上，悲惨地呻吟了一声。他扫视四周，没有看见汉尼拔，皱起了眉。汉尼拔在他远游回家之后，很少会离开他身边——即使这意味着要把威尔暴力拖到镇上。

他的新朋友极力挽留他留下，但威尔急着回家，他想念他柔软的大床，更想念一个人的清静。街上几乎空无一人，说明已经很晚了——或者说太早了。威尔蹒跚着走过河滨，小心翼翼地绕开黑暗角落里的苟且勾当。

他突然意识到，自己明明可以清醒起来然后瞬移回去；但天堂很不高兴他把自己的能量随便乱用，要清醒也没那么容易。因此他又走了好几分钟才意识到有人跟着他。

那个人非常安静，尤其以人类的标准来说，但威尔可以感知到他的存在。有人想偷醉鬼的钱啊。如果是这样，他会发自内心的失望的。汉尼拔才是管钱的那个。

威尔决定给他们俩都省点麻烦，于是暗暗送出一丝低级别的暗示，让那人回家睡觉——他几乎可以想象那人迷茫地停下脚的样子——他完全没有料到那人的抵抗，几乎是暴力击回了他的暗示。威尔脚下踉跄，震惊地扭头寻找黑暗中的人影。他从酒醉中猛醒，这才感到夜风冷似寒冰。

他的余光瞥见了模糊的动作，像是棕黑色的皮毛闪过。他转过身刚好和扑来的人撞在一起，被撞到在地。那人紧跟着他，跨到他身上。

在熊皮斗篷的兜帽之下，威尔看见了他的眼睛。只需一眼，倏息之间，他就把兰德尔·提尔内心的一切洞悉透彻——是汉尼拔给了他启示，但他并不是提尔心中杀戮冲动的始作俑者。他举起一只手，每个指尖都装着锐利足以撕裂血肉的利爪。

威尔仍然纠缠于提尔的头脑——坚信自己是一头野兽的疯狂妄念——他差点反应不及，勉强抬臂架住直扑面门的一击。尖爪锲进他的前臂，兰德尔用另一只手按住他。爪子不长，这一抓不会留下永久的残疾，除非他有意切开动脉。不，提尔喜欢慢慢来，把他的受害者 ** _玩弄_** 至死。

威尔用赤手挡下了第三次攻击，掌心传来割裂的剧痛，他咬紧牙不让自己痛呼出声，手中下了死力，生生捏碎了对方的指骨。提尔痛嚎一声，睁大了眼睛。他没有吓破胆，只是以往的猎物从不反抗。

有半秒钟的时间，威尔为他感到怜悯；提尔这么年轻却又疯得可怕。但见他脸上的表情变成了纯然兽性的饥饿，威尔又硬下心来。他轻而易举地把提尔从身上掀开，转而压制住他；用两膝把他的手钉在地上，举起拳头。鲜血从他的指缝迸溅而出。

他可以唤出他的剑——他应该这么做的，那是斩杀邪恶唯一正确的方式。威尔心知肚明，但他还是情不自禁地落下拳头，感到兰德尔的颧骨寸寸崩裂。他狂乱地想道，汉尼拔是否正看着这一切？他又在想些什么？一拳又一拳，即使兰德尔早已没了声息，瞳孔涣散。他一次也没有思考天堂会对此作何反应——直到一束白光晃瞎了他的眼。

威尔眨眨眼睛，发现自己坐在一间空荡荡的房间里，唯一的家具就是他屁股下面的椅子。他的脑子里有无数声音，虚无缥缈却个个分明。是他的兄弟姊妹。阿拉娜从光芒里出现了，穿着她惯常的皮囊，自威尔上次见她已经过了太久——见他们——他几乎无法直视她的脸。所有那些天使的荣光给她的发丝镀上一层闪烁的金。最无法直视的是她的表情，饱含关切，和恐惧。

杰克走在她身边，他的表情也好不到哪去，那种愤怒比起恶魔有过之而无不及。“你见 _鬼_ 的在想什么？！”他吼道。

“杰克！”阿拉娜抬高声音表示不满。

威尔目不转睛地看着自己的手。它们不再酸痛流血。他已经脱离了肉身，这意味着他回人界之前得找个新皮囊——如果他们允许他回人界的话。要在几百年前，他会很高兴的。但现在，他感到胸腔里滚动着惊慌。

“我以为，”他挤出话来，“他不管怎样都要下地狱了——怎么下去的又无所谓。”

“威尔。”阿拉娜接下来要责备他了，显而易见，“你知道不是这样的。”她走近了些，犹豫了一秒，然后在他身边跪下，握住了他的手。威尔几乎忘了本体被触碰是什么感受——赤裸无依，暴露无遗。他躲开了。“我们很担心你。”

他想要歇斯底里地大笑。他不想留在人界的时候，他警告他们自己不适合这份工作的时候，他们何尝 _担心_ 过？但这些话没法给他一个新肉身。这些话只会让他离 **堕天** 更近一步。而如果他在天堂里直接堕天，他们可不会放他回人界——他会坐高铁下地狱的。

威尔闭上眼睛，颤抖地吸了口气。“我知道。”他说，“对不起。”

“噢，威尔。”阿拉娜咬住下唇。“你知道我从来不希望你当前锋。杰克，你得明白，他最好待在这里，他属于这里。他在人界逗留太久了！”

头一回，杰克看起来几乎要同意了。威尔脱口而出——话语好像出自他人之口——狡猾的谎言，恶魔的谎言。那个恶魔。

“我不能留在这里，”他说，“还不行。你以前说过，杰克，你需要有人留在下面，当你的哨兵，预备审判日的到来。你也 _知道_ 汉尼拔行事莫测。地狱的其他人也许会循规蹈矩，但是如果没有人盯着他，你不知道会发生什么变故。而且他信任我，毫无保留的信任。”

杰克叹了口气，捏了捏眉心。“杰克，你不会真的在考虑吧。”阿拉娜抗议道。

“你以为我喜欢这样？”杰克回击。“但他说的没错。汉尼拔向来我行我素，战争时期我们承受不起任何意料之外的变量。”

“那就派别人去啊！”阿拉娜叫道。她站起身，盯着杰克的脸。“派我去！我和汉尼拔过去在一个卫队，是他训练的我。我可以获得他的信任！”

威尔堪堪忍住一声嗤笑。阿拉娜一直是个强大的战士，慈爱和善良也无人出其右。但她从来心无城府，威尔害怕万一让她留在人界，和汉尼拔在一起，会变成什么样。“刚好在天堂召回我之后吗？他会起疑心的。杰克，你知道我是对的。”

“你是在玩火，威尔。”杰克沉默良久，终于开口道。“一旦出了事，连我都救不了你。”

威尔如释重负，坐直的脊背塌了下去。“我无意堕天。”——至少这句是实话。

然而杰克看上去依然满腹狐疑。这样看来，他在意的只剩下天堂的胜利，而不顾手下天使的安危。

他们送威尔去接受新皮囊前阿拉娜拦住了他。她本想拉住威尔的手臂，又停下了，“你还有机会反悔——有别的办法的。你的荣光比汉尼拔的诡计重要——”

这愈加证明她绝不是汉尼拔的对手。威尔这次主动伸手，努力忽视皮肤底下刺挠的神经，“相信我，阿拉娜。我 _不会_ 为了汉尼拔堕天。”

 

TBC

 

 ①《泰特斯·安特洛尼克斯》是英国剧作家威廉·莎士比亚创作的悲剧，首次出版于1594年。该剧讲述一个如花似玉的名门闺秀拉维妮娅遭到令人发指的摧残，父亲泰特斯以牙还牙，于是有了令人同样心惊的人肉宴。

②逗熊是16世纪英格兰流行的一种残忍娱乐。熊被绑在链子上，链子拴在栏杆上，五六只狗同时向熊发起进攻。


	9. Chapter 9

<IX>

**1899年 旧金山**

 

威尔对汉尼拔搬去美国的意图表示了抗议。他信誓旦旦地表示，汉尼拔要是想再见到他，最好自个坐船回来。然而，连十年都没到，威尔就颠颠地跑去了美国，在旧金山湾定居下来，在唐人街旁边开了一间小书店。汉尼拔饶有兴致地注意道，一本书都没卖出去。

“你看，在身边放点书总是好事，”汉尼拔评论说，手里掂着一本，“或者把它们还给更适宜的主人，然后搬回来——我的联排别墅足够住下你的流浪狗。”

威尔瞪了他一眼，一把夺过汉尼拔手里的书，放回架子上。“需要我提醒你我们上次同居的时候发生了什么吗？”

话虽如此，他的脚尖还是诚实地转向了门外的方向。汉尼拔已经在悬崖小屋①订了座，还买好了今晚的戏票——意料之中。“去换衣服，我来锁门。”

尽管嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，威尔还是奋力挤上了人头攒动的二楼。为了那儿的招牌乳鸭和1895年产极品圣婴干红②，别说是这点人，就是赴汤蹈火也在所不辞。

“那个人又来了。”侍者为他们上前菜的时候，威尔小声咕哝道。

汉尼拔顺着他的视线看向吧台，那里站着个矮胖的圆脸男人，穿着一套过于精致的西服。他和汉尼拔四目相对，遥遥举起手里的香槟，汉尼拔点头回应。“富兰克林，”他开口，唇线压得平平。

“你认识他？”威尔狐疑地问。

“一个刚刚获得肉身的低阶恶魔。急于取悦我。”

就像要佐证汉尼拔的话似的，富兰克林走了过来，圆胖的身体灵活地挤过拥挤的桌椅。“你好，汉尼拔，”他说道，眼神在汉尼拔和威尔之间期待地跳跃。

“富兰克林，这是我的好友，威尔。”

富兰克林伸出手。在一阵尴尬的沉默之后，威尔终于也伸出手去。“我本想说很高兴认识你，富兰克林，但是你是个恶魔。”

富兰克林大笑。“当然，当然。我就知道你们今晚会来这里。我以前见过你们来——我是说，不然你们会去哪里啊，这里有全城最好的羊羔。”

汉尼拔给了他一个皮笑肉不笑的礼节性嘴角肌肉运动，没有戳穿他蹩脚的笑话。“你的任务怎么样了，富兰克林？”

“哦，托拜厄斯？”富兰克林啜了一口酒，煞有介事地点点头，“你知道，他非常有潜力，底下这么觉得。也许我一完事他就能长角了。”

不知为何，汉尼拔深切并衷心地怀疑，一个富兰克林这样的恶魔怎么可能有能力转化新的恶魔，但他没有说出来。也许他得亲自去见托拜厄斯，去看看他的所谓潜力。

富兰克林试图并成功加入了他们的餐桌。每上一道菜威尔的嘴唇就抿得更紧；而汉尼拔恶趣味地欣赏着两人的互动，他几乎——就差那么一点点——都要为此感到罪恶了。富兰克林无意识地给威尔的暴躁煽风点火，后者只好将怨气发泄在无辜的可怜侍者身上。

不到一个小时，由此产生的负能量已经笼罩了整间餐馆，并且有向上空和周围扩散的趋势。除了他们以外的每一桌都等不到菜了，因为厨房里爆发了一场肉搏；两桌食客火急火燎地冲向了他们迟到的餐后活动。

他们在门外等车的时候，富兰克林又狗皮膏药似的贴了上来。“你们要去看卡门吗？”③

威尔把手放上汉尼拔的前臂。根本不需要动用法力就可以读到他的想法——铁钳一样握得死紧的手指，几乎要隔着衣服掐出淤青，威胁意味不能更明显了——富兰克林要是还有最后一丝识相，就最好不要自告奋勇和他们一起去听歌剧。

“你要和我们一起吗？”于是汉尼拔和蔼可亲，彬彬有礼地问道，视而不见威尔势要在他脸上戳出个洞的抗议目光。

一路上，富兰克林的叨叨一秒钟都没有停过。他希望获得汉尼拔赞同的可悲企图昭然若揭，而后者显然并不打算让他如愿。于是，他转向了威尔。

“那天我去你的店了，”他开始说，“有两个人在外面打架，要抢一本你根本不打算卖的初版书。我本来想进去的，但是我得跟着他俩来评估你的影响， ** _我的撒旦哪_** ，我从来没见过这么持久、这么连绵的负能量漩涡，跟蛛网似的，一路穿过城市，都快飘到海里了。真是炉火纯青的 ** _恶魔_** 杰作！”富兰克林用一个灿烂的笑容作了结束，以志同道合的赞许猛拍威尔的肩膀。

汉尼拔不得不掩住嘴才没有笑出声。威尔眨了眨眼睛，张了张嘴。“汉尼拔，”他终于说道，一边摘下眼镜，塞进上衣口袋，“我恐怕得缺席今晚的歌剧。”他的语气一点都不遗憾。

富兰克林连忙看向汉尼拔，终于意识到事态不对，坐立不安起来。当威尔伸出手，掌心向上，一柄天使之刃在他的手中现形，富兰克林发出一声悲惨的呜咽。

“我很失望，富兰克林，你跟随了我们这么久，却一点儿都没意识到威尔是个 ** _天使_** 。”汉尼拔压根没费心掩盖语气中的愉快，威尔对此嗤之以鼻。“不过话说回来，这怎么能怪你呢？”

威尔叹了口气，汉尼拔觉得他从中听出了一丝喜爱。“几周后再见——但愿吧。”他说道，举起剑。眨眼间，他和富兰克林双双无影无踪。

汉尼拔抬起手，将食指和中指在唇边贴了片刻，才向远方的天际挥出。“一路顺风，天使。”他轻声说道。④

 

TBC

 

①the Cliff House，旧金山一家有名的餐馆，坐落在大西洋岸边的悬崖上，始建于1858年，以海景和美食闻名。

②a bottle of 1865 Beaune Grèves Vigne de L'Enfant Jésus，圣婴干红，因产自小耶稣园而命名，该园位于伯恩地区格雷夫葡萄园的腹地，早在15世纪就已开始种植并酿造葡萄酒，从1791年起至今归属酒商Bouchard Père & Fils（宝尚父子）所有。此园的葡萄品种为黑皮诺，品质绝佳，其出产的葡萄酒拥有极佳的果味和香料气息，以及一丝橡木风味。

③Carmen，法国作曲家比才的最后一部歌剧，完成于1874年秋。

④Godspeed, Angel. 一路顺风的意思（拔叔这个双关怪！


	10. Chapter 10

<X>

**2017年 天启前夜**

威尔站在灶前，烧着泡咖啡的热水，这时门铃响了。他无声地骂了一句，然后响亮地骂了一句——毕竟干嘛要隐藏他对顾客的厌倦呢。也许他们会快点滚蛋。

“天使？”

威尔又诅咒了一声。“不要那样叫我。”他恶狠狠地说，却并不恼怒。至少这意味着不是有人想来光看不买——或者更糟，又看又买。

汉尼拔的头探进了他乱七八糟的厨房，威尔清清楚楚地看见他皱起了鼻子。“我不明白你为什么执意要这样加热，鉴于我给你买了一个专供此用的法压壶。”①

威尔也不明白汉尼拔为什么执意要用这些复杂又滑稽的人类玩意，毕竟他们可以……威尔对着锅里的泥浆打了个响指，液体立刻升起了热气。

“不优雅。”汉尼拔哼了一声。

“你来这里干什么？”威尔撕开一条速溶咖啡（并不是他真的想喝，或是想感谢邻居的好意，单纯是为了欣赏汉尼拔脸上闪过的绝望表情，后者痛苦地闭了闭眼睛），一股脑倒了进去。“你不应该在缅因，下周才回来么？”

汉尼拔在桌边坐下，慢条斯理地解开外套扣子，显得与这个狗窝格格不入。他交叉十指，把手肘支在桌面上，后者令人牙酸地嘎吱了一声。

“当地执法部门对我皮囊的本来身份非常 ** _上心_** ，我担心不久我就得回底下去了。回廊博物馆②下个月有一场中世纪修道院特展，如果我因为没有肉身穿而错过，那可真是耻辱。”

“但愿不要③，”威尔嘟囔道，吹了吹滚烫的咖啡。他现在开始后悔了，因为这下他真的得喝下这杯狗屎，而他并不确定自己愿意为了看汉尼拔吃瘪做到这种程度。

噢，汉尼拔发现了，他的唇角扬起一丝得胜的笑意。威尔叹了口气。如果汉尼拔失去这副皮囊，那才真是莫大的损失。或许对其他任何人来说，新皮囊也没什么不好，但威尔与他共处已久，可以说是情深意笃。

这副肉身汉尼拔穿了近一个世纪，威尔对他的一切早已烂熟于心，如数家珍。那颧骨上的细小疤痕，来自他们在巴黎争夺毕加索和青年才俊们的疯狂一夜——威尔赢得了后者，而汉尼拔的如簧巧舌赢得了前者。

那上唇沿的苍白伤疤，汉尼拔总爱将之怪罪于威尔，但是威尔只不过是带去了龙舌兰，无论从哪种意义上说，都不可能事先知道那阳台栏杆被摇松了。汉尼拔真的应该改改他的坏习惯，不要有事没事就喜欢离间他的同僚。就在第二瓶Porfidio④——还是第三瓶？——下肚的时候，汉尼翻了下去，幸亏他已经喝得微醺，放松的肌肉让他没有摔得太惨，而目睹全程的威尔早已笑倒在地，一点忙都帮不上——也没打算帮。

在手腕上，汉尼拔有着最触目惊心的伤疤，对此威尔确实难辞其咎。每当汉尼拔有意或无意撩起袖子，露出那狰狞嚣张如镣铐的疤痕，威尔总不禁视线流连，半是名正言顺的着迷，半是不知所以的内疚。威尔本打算消灭那个对有翅生物病态痴迷的年轻人，但汉尼拔显然更想鼓励他，并且为此付出了代价。

至少威尔在汉尼拔的翅膀被扯掉之前插手了。堕天让汉尼拔曾经无瑕的双翼染上乌浊，他对此毫不在意；但彻底失去它们则是天壤之别。

“我不想浪费你的咖啡——”汉尼拔开口，打断了威尔飘忽的思绪。

“你明明就很想——”威尔回过神来，立即插嘴。

汉尼拔得逞般地笑了，几乎是顽皮地眨了眨眼睛，晶亮的赤色瞳仁越过威尔一口没喝的咖啡望着他，跟没听见似的继续道，“——但在联合街上新开了一家餐厅，我听说订座已经排到了六个月后。”

威尔没等他说完就把咖啡倒进了水槽，一把抓起门边衣帽架上的外套。

“当然了，我理解你可能无法赴宴，”汉尼拔快活地说，“毕竟公事要紧，顾客至上。”

威尔无视了他，从这狭小的空间里挤了出去，期间狠狠地撞了一下汉尼拔的肘弯。要是换成随便什么别人胆敢做出这种粗鲁举动，第二天就会肚腹大敞、胃肠缺失地出现在FBI证物处了。威尔大步跨进外间的书店，把招牌从“营业”翻到了“休息”，关上灯，一把甩开店门，迎进一股凌冽的寒风。

“来吗，汉尼拔？”

宾利就停在门外，威尔不禁翻了个天大的白眼。“说真的，你真是有史以来最糟糕的恶魔，”他嗤道，汉尼拔为他拉开副驾的门。

威尔陷进柔软的皮革，舒服地叹了一声。他无视了汉尼拔喜爱的眼神，和其中不言自明之意：威尔自己将能成为一个多好的恶魔啊。

 

**————————**

 

即使他们已经认识了六千多年，汉尼拔至今仍惊叹于一名天使怎么可能和人类相处地如此之差。威尔以一百二十万分的精心挑选了书店的选址，在他能找到的最脏乱荒芜的街区挑出最破败不堪的建筑，就为了避开顾客……任何正常人都会和这个街区保持距离——事实上大多数人单是听说有这个街区存在都会很震惊，更不要说知道这里面还藏着一家珍本书店了。

话虽如此，还是有不幸的灵魂时不时路过这间小店，通常是被一副神秘的耳语引诱而来。现在就有一个这样的倒霉蛋，一边破口大骂一边夺门而出。

“混蛋！”她喊道，砰地摔上门，可怜的铃铛被震地响个不停。汉尼拔不赞同地啧了一声，看着她钻进敞篷车，在刺耳的轮胎声中绝尘而去。有那么一会儿他想往她的方向送去一个醉驾司机，但很快他想起了什么，抛弃了这个念头。汉尼拔几乎可以想象威尔的反应，但怀疑仍旧如附骨之疽般折磨着他。 _如果是我错了呢？如果他还是想 **回家** 呢？_

“我不知道他们为什么总能找到我。”威尔沮丧地说；汉尼拔侧身钻进了店里，还是差点碰到一堆书，“我又没有开网站，我连电话号码都没有！我还明确告诉中介我不要任何有交通流量的地方！”他叹了一口气，抓了抓头发。“你要咖啡吗？”

“我希望你搬回来住，威尔。”汉尼拔说，看着柜台上放着的牌子，上面写着 **凡有翻看一律收1美元！！！** “你没有必要这样生活。”

“我喜欢这里。”威尔宣布，和遍地的证据高唱反调。“而且，你总是把 ** _工作_** 带回家做。坦白说一辈子见一次血漫金山就够了。”

“只有那 _一次_ 。”汉尼拔耐心地解释，“咖啡就不用了，我见过你怎么做的了。我来带你出去吃午餐。”

“一周两次？”威尔看上去被取悦了。“去哪里？”

汉尼拔深吸了一口气，然后因此剧烈地咳嗽起来。他向威尔挥手示意没事，等着满天的灰尘落下才又开口。

“敌基督出生了。”

“什么？”威尔惊恐万状，而汉尼拔如释重负。“但那就意味着……”

“是的。终焉之时。审判之日。终结战争之战。除非我们两个阻止它。”

威尔盯着他。汉尼拔脑海里的一个角落注意到一架飞机从头顶飞过，于是送去一缕神识让机舱里的所有婴儿放声大哭；其余全部心神都只倾注于威尔。

“我们走。”威尔最后开口说，拿起外套。“你可以给我买杯喝的然后告诉我怎么回事。”

 

“所以你是从哪里听说的？”威尔在昏暗的酒吧角落里问道，“我猜不是官方频道吧？”

“当然不是，他们对我一根羽毛都不信。我是从一个非常讨人厌的恶魔那里听说的——”

“不然还有哪种？”威尔说，坏笑起来，换来汉尼拔责备的眼刀。

“——叫弗雷迪·劳资。”汉尼拔庄严地说完了。

威尔皱起眉，“你相信她？”

“一点也不，但她的消息来源似乎非常可靠。你有从杰克那里听说什么吗？”

“没有，但是以免你忘记了，我现在不是天堂的香饽饽了。他们不比地狱信任你更信任我。至于杰克，我们半个多世纪没说过一个字了。”

“如果大战在即，他想必无暇联系你。”

“没错。”威尔说，抽出一支烟。“我很享受这种和平，不瞒你说，但也许我该多联系阿拉娜的。”

“这里禁烟。”汉尼拔情不自禁地说。威尔咧嘴笑了。

“上年纪了就变了啊，不是吗？终于转变阵营了？”

“堕落的天使碰上向善的恶魔。”汉尼拔深思熟虑地说，威尔哀嚎了一声，把脸埋进手里。

“我们能不能专心一点谈正事，不要再发挥你叫人毛骨悚然的幽默感了？关于这个孩子我们到底知道什么？”他心不在焉地翻找口袋。

“我们知道一个名字。”汉尼拔说，拿出一个古董zippo点燃，着迷地看着火舌在威尔的脸上投出光影。

“是吗？”

“和一个地址。”汉尼拔得意洋洋地说，点上威尔的烟，咔哒一声阖上打火机。

“那我们还坐在这里干什么？我们不应该，比如说，做点什么阻止他吗？”威尔向天花板呼出一团烟雾。“天，这味道真恶心。”

“你想喝酒，而我们需要一个计划。我们不能就这样大摇大摆地走进去偷走敌基督。地狱会发现的。”

“天堂也会。”威尔阴沉地说，他俩都知道这意味着什么。“那群战争狂早就等着这一天了。”

汉尼拔坐直了些。“但我们有个优势。阿比盖尔——顺便一提她叫阿比盖尔——她的父母今早在一场车祸中去世了。”

威尔眯起眼睛。“是吗，”他平板地说。

“转弯太快——你也知道乡村公路结了冰有多滑。阿比盖尔本人奇迹般地生还了。”汉尼拔抱起双臂，继续道，“他们现在在找血缘最近的亲属。而我恐怕，那个人是你。一个远房表哥。”

一片死寂。汉尼拔继续循循善诱。“必须是你威尔。地狱认识我，但你这几十年一直隐居。只有这样我们才能保证她不会开始天启。我们可以成为她的家人。我们可以拯救世界。”

威尔抽着烟，疲惫地看着汉尼拔。

“所以让我来说清楚了。你光是腐化我还不满意——闭嘴，我还没说完——一旦他们发现了，要么地狱毁灭你，要么天堂毁灭我。该死的，汉尼拔。”威尔狠狠按灭了烟。“而且即使我让你当替罪羊，我还是得对世界毁灭负责——”他盯着空空如也的酒杯，把眼泪眨回去。

汉尼拔没有说话。 ** _我们所有人的命运皆系于你手，天使_** 。

“为什么？”威尔语无伦次地问他。“你为什么要这样对我？”

汉尼拔深呼吸了一次。“那一天在战场上，堕落发生的那一天，你饶恕了我。我的生命从此归属于你，威尔，直到死亡把我们分开。”

“好人没好报啊，”威尔抹了一把脸，“好吧恶魔，既然你的生命属于我，那就听好了。你以为你知道 _地狱_ 是什么意思吗？你的噩梦才刚刚开始。你来喂奶。还有换尿布。还有他妈的 _上下学_ 。还有任何一切我暂时没想到的破事。我决不允许你让我一个人来受这种折磨！”

汉尼拔感到自己的嘴角情不自禁地上扬起来，“你会搬回来吗？”

威尔竖起一根手指，“而且我要开那辆捷豹。”

汉尼拔的心又沉了下去，“威尔……”

“ _汉尼拔_ 。把钥匙给我。”

汉尼拔屈服了，他把钥匙滑过桌面。“你会小心的对吗？”

“也许吧。”威尔甜蜜地笑了。“取决于你多大程度的惹毛我。所以我们的背水一战什么时候开始？”

“他们还要几天才能找到你，我会留心的。”

“你觉得我们能做到吗？”威尔说，“把这个孩子好好地养大？拯救世界？”

汉尼拔伸出手，捧住威尔的脸颊，“和我们两为敌，天使？天启毫无胜算。”

 

END

 

 ①French press，又名法式滤压壶，由耐热玻璃瓶身和带压杆的金属滤网组成，可用于冲咖啡。用浸泡的方式，通过水与咖啡粉全面接触浸泡的焖煮法来释放咖啡的精华。

②The Cloisters，位于纽约市曼哈顿上城华盛顿高地Fort Tryon Park的博物馆，专门从事欧洲中世纪建筑、雕塑和装饰艺术，专注于罗马式和哥特式时期。

③God forbid，意为I hope it does not happen（杯杯你也学坏了！

④一种墨西哥龙舌兰酒


End file.
